¡Idiota!
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Las lágrimas de Sissi tenían un motivo, y las acciones de Odd le hacen plantearse una nueva opción. Segunda parte de "Lágrimas" -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**¡Idiota!**

Mi vida nunca ha sido perfecta. Ni de lejos. Por eso hay cosas que entierro en lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Porque las odio y no quiero pensar en ellas. Pero siempre hay alguien que se empeña en tocarte las narices y, desenterrar la basura.

Ella me llamó. Con su voz desconocida llena de florituras. Si esperaba que llorase de alegría, se equivocaba.

"Mi querida Elisabeth. Soy mamá" me había repetido como unas seis veces. ¿Querida?, ¿Elisabeth?, ¿mamá? ¡Y un cuerno!

Aún me acuerdo. Tenía cinco años. Era mi cumpleaños, diluviaba y llevaba varios días con dolor de garganta. Mi padre había inflado cientos de globos de colores, comprado serpentinas y confeti, y preparado una deliciosa tarta de nata y trufa. Mi favorita.

Mi madre no apareció por allí. Un cumpleaños más, solos mi padre y yo.

Llegó de madrugada con un vestido verde botella, subió al piso de arriba sin dignarse a mirarnos y poco después bajó con tres maletas. Se marchaba. Nos abandonaba. Tampoco fue, lo que se dice, una sorpresa. Casi nunca estaba y cuando estaba era como si no existiésemos ni papá ni yo.

No volví a saber de ella, tampoco me importaba. Hasta que me llamó. Quería que me fuese a vivir con ella. Sus palabras fueron "ven a vivir conmigo, Elisabeth. Deja al perdedor fracasado de tu padre."

Recordé porque odiaba mi nombre. Las dos nos llamábamos igual. Era un recuerdo tan lejano que había empezado a borrarlo de mi cabeza.

Me juré a mi misma que nunca derramaría una lágrima por ella, pero lloré. Lloré día y noche.

Mi aspecto era horrible y esperaba que el idiota de Odd Della Robbia se dedicase a fastidiarme, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se lo agradecí silenciosamente. Pero le odié cuando hizo que Ulrich y la bruja flacucha se abrazasen. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y cuando me quise dar cuenta corría por el bosque. Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mis mejillas, me dolían y escocían los ojos, y la fuerte opresión en mi pecho era mayor cada vez.

Poca gente entraba en el bosque y yo me sentí a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Me dejé caer en el primer árbol que vi, enterré la cara entre las rodillas y lloré y grité hasta que me dolió la garganta.

Me olvidé de Ulrich. Me olvidé de mi "madre". Me olvidé del mundo. Y me olvidé del reloj. Lo olvidé todo hasta que oí pasos, y pensé que si no me movía tal vez no repararía en mí.

Le odié por haberme visto.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Déjame en paz, Odd.

Aquello debería haber bastado para que se fuese, pero se sentó a mi lado y yo le maldije. Quise pegarle y gritarle que se marchase, que se perdiese debajo de cualquier piedra. Pero la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo me hizo flaquear. Porque tenía miedo. Aquello dolía. No podía asimilar mis sentimientos por mi madre, lo horrible que era lo que me había pedido.

Entonces me derrumbé del todo, me refugié entre sus brazos y lloré. Él me abrazó con firmeza. La voz de Odd susurrándome que todo iría bien, que cuidaría de mí, calmó mis nervios. Y poco a poco empecé a sentir que todo aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla.

Aún y así no podía fiarme de Odd, podría usar aquello en mi contra. Burlarse de mí con sus amigos.

—Si le cuentas esto a alguien eres hombre muerto, Odd.

—Seré una tumba —contestó con su tono cantarín.

—Créeme, más te vale —gruñí.

Un aspecto horrible. Estaba segura de que parecía un zombie. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por un espejo y mi maquillaje.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Mal de amores?

—No es asunto tuyo —repetí amenazante.

—¿Tu padre te ha requisado el móvil? —preguntó bromeando.

Pensé que ojala que lo hubiera hecho. Enarqué una ceja entornando los ojos.

—Ese es un motivo ridículo.

—Ridículo o no, es un motivo.

No me moví, el calor del cuerpo de Odd era reconfortante. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza bajo mi mano, eso hizo que el mío también se acelerase. Y entonces me pilló por sorpresa. Me besó y sentí una mezcla de sorpresa, furia, desconcierto y ansias de repetir.

Hice lo único de lo que fui capaz en ese momento. Le solté una bofetada, me puse de pie, me aparté el pelo y me sacudí el polvo del trasero.

—Pervertido —murmuré sin atreverme a mirarle.

Y me fui a toda pastilla.

Me esforcé horrores por no volver a pensar en Odd, por desgracia para mí, tenía que verle cada día. En clase. En el comedor. En la sala de descanso. En el gimnasio. Sólo me faltaba encontrármelo en el baño.

Reconozco que me aproveché de Hervé y Nicolas. Les hice bloquear todos los intentos de Odd por acercarse a mí.

Los comentarios mordaces se esfumaron, y nunca creí posible que algo así ocurriese, pero los echaba de menos. En cierto modo me hacía sentirme querida. Ridículo, lo sé.

Mi suerte se acabó. Ella volvió a llamarme y yo sentí que me ardían los ojos, con la vista nublada me costó reconocerle cuando se acercó a mí. Reprimí un sollozó en la garganta. No pensaba volver a llorar.

Odd me arrebató el móvil y discutió con mi madre, aunque él no sabía quien era. Me defendió diciéndole que me dejase en paz, que no merecía mis lágrimas. Y presionó con fuerza la tecla para cortar la llamada.

—Los del telemarketing no saben aceptar un "no" por respuesta, ¿eh? —bromeó, dándome un ligero golpecito con el codo.

Me propuse darle una respuesta a la altura pero sólo me salió un ruidillo gutural. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el edificio de los dormitorios, y Odd se arrodilló frente a mí, se inclinó y volvió a besarme, con su mano en mi mejilla. Hundí mis dedos en su pelo y le despeiné.

Se separó de mí y ahogué una queja cuando lo hizo.

—No ha estado mal, ¿eh?

—¡Idiota! —le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Los labios de Odd se curvaron en una sonrisa y yo deseé que volviera a besarme. Estaba sorprendida y enfadada.

Sorprendida porque me hubiese gustado y por no haber pensado en Ulrich, y enfadada porque para Odd las chicas éramos un simple pasatiempos.

Podría acostumbrarme a ello…

Estaría bien, supongo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Segundo shot sobre Odd y Sissi, con este concluye la historia jajaja. Siempre me pregunté dónde estaba la madre de Sissi, y esta es una de mis teorías. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo._

º º º

_**AtpAb95:**__ ¡Hola! Fuiste la primera y la única que me dejó un review jajaja. No hay muchos fans de Odd x Sissi. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el shot y esperó que este también te guste. Es genial que creas que he retratado bien a Odd, me costó lo suyo jaja. Odd se pasa de simpático y Sissi de… ¿Sissi? Jajaja.  
No me gustan las historias en las que los personajes no evolucionan, o sólo lo hacen los favoritos del escritor, así que me esfuerzo por hacerlos avanzar a todos, aunque no me caigan bien.  
No podía dejar fuera a Ulrich y Yumi, tenía que nombrarlos aunque fuese de pasada. El mundo no sería lo mismo sin ellos jaja.  
Lo del beso fue una sorpresa hasta para mí jajaja, los personajes siempre acaban haciendo lo que les viene en gana, eso es lo divertido de escribir, ¿no? La bofetada, pues le salió del alma a Sissi. ¡A mí tamibén me encantan las onomatopeyas! Jajaja.  
Me encantan los reviews largos, así que expláyate tanto como gustes.  
Un abrazo._


End file.
